Albireo
Name: Alphonse Gregory Hanson Nickname: Albireo Age: 23 Power: Aether Eye colour: Sapphire. Uses a Topaz coloured contact in his left eye. Hair colour: White Height: 5 feet 10 inches Origin: McMurdo Station, Ross Dependency, Antarctica Alphonse Hanson was born to two scientists at the McMurdo Station in Antarctica. In his infancy, Hanson was able to manipulate a strange aura from his hands. This aura had no feel to it, not even temperature. Some thought it was an illusion. When he turned 2, Hanson learned to give the aura feelings of different temperatures; he could make the aura between scorching hot or freezing cold. This proved helpful as it allowed them to continue studies in Antarctica for an extended period of time. At the age of 13, he and his parents left Antarctica for their home in Minnesota, USA. Since Hanson had no contact with people of his own age, he proved to be quite shy, and not a very good playmate with other kids. When he became frightened by another child his age, he burned the child with his power and was detained, later to be studied by the federal government until the age of adulthood. When Hanson reached the age of adulthood, he was able to leave the custody of the American government, but due to his abilities and lack of employable skills elsewhere was offered employment in a special operations team within the military. While assisting the Marines in the spring of 2009, Hanson met Jesse Volmar who was also assisting the American government in covert operations. After realising Hanson's unique abilities, Volmar informed him that he is not alone, that several people including himself possess powers that shouldn't exist in this world and offered to take Hanson under his wing to help harness his powers. Shortly after, Hanson was introduced to Rosso's Place, a hangout consisting of people with various superhuman powers, and a venue where these "meta-humans" can quickly gain experience in combat and in enhancing their powers. Additionally, after the disbanding of the Brotherhood of Darkness, Hanson, who took the mantle of "Albireo", was recruited by Volmar into the Azure Knights along with other Rosso's alumni. This allegiance also proved to be short-lived, however, as shortly after its formation, Volmar was murdered. The Power Aether. Said to be the 5th element in Plato's Timaeus, and the 5th Platonic Solid. Supposedly having no qualities, no feel. And incapable of change with exception of the change of place. And said to be what the stars are made of. What if the talk about Aether having no qualities is both true and false, depending on the user's experience with it? In Alphonse Hanson's case, all the talk of Aether having no qualities is false. Quite false. Temperature Control and ''Fallere Felen'' Alphonse Hanson, Albireo, can manipulate little balls of Aether, and have the temperature be anywhere between scorching hot or freezing cold. Albireo can even make it feel as if someone had been hit with a solid object, just by hitting them with Aether. He calls this "Fallere Felen", "False Touch". Category:Heroes